1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment part such as a hand grip, sun visor or the like, for the interior of a vehicle. Briefly stated, the attachment part preferably has at least one receiving housing for being gripped by a bearing bracket which is to be attached to an attachment wall. The attachment part is pivoted on the bracket in order to bring it from a position of non-use into a position of use, or vice versa. For this purpose a pivot pin is provided, which passes through holes in the receiving housing and bearing bracket.
2. Background Art
Federal Republic of Germany OS 32 45 927 describes an attachment part for the interior of vehicles which is developed in the form of a hand grip. The hand grip has receiving housings which grip over bearing brackets which are fastened on an attachment wall. The receiving housings are swingably pivoted to the bearing brackets, for which purpose pivot pins are provided which pass through holes in each receiving housing and bearing bracket. In the case of this known hand grip, the bearing brackets are provided with holes for the passage of attachment screws which are screwed into the attachment wall. The necessity of attaching hand grips and other attachment parts to the interior of a vehicle by means of screws results in a relatively high installation cost, since the installation process is labor-intensive and therefore, such process is no longer considered suitable for modern industry. Screw attachments furthermore have the disadvantage that they can loosen with the passage of time.
Detent and clip attachments for attachment parts in the interior of vehicles have, to be sure, become known (see, for instance, Federal Republic of Germany OS 30 21 552), but they have the disadvantage of being substantially more difficult to remove.